kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
MalFunction
="...we apoligize"= In The Beginning In the beginning, there was Malachi. He was popular, 14 year-old hotshot from Scribbles that was about as awesome as it got. He was a huge hit with the ladies, role models for the men, and overall just a really cool guy. Back in that time, admins granted moderators rooms not if the moderators wanted them, but if the admins thought it fitted. A thread was made asking which moderator should get the next room, and Malachi was voted beyond all others by a landslide. So he went off and made an amazing room. MalFunction. Our Group Malfunction is definitely a very diverse group of people. Actually, malfunction is a room on kongregate, and dfinitely one of the best. everybody is always vocal, and the chat is never dead. Our residing mod always injects a little humor into our day, and always know when to punish, or no to punish (well, usually). As soon as you register to kongregate, the best idea is to come right to our room, and get to know us, because as soon as you get in MalF, you will get out. In MalFunction, there is always something to talk about, from the non-existent "bag", Music, Gaming, and playing RPG's in the chat. Regulars Shad0wplad1n BryanKay (50%) RkSoccer94 Arctic_Angel LazloZania M4Yh3MR0CKS NegativeBlue Burrito Knight_of_Nee TehPwnSauce uncreative_ Allieee sesspool ChoiceUnintended yumdubaby braves055 Quickpaw Manstrong Our mods The_Squall Malachi DragonFlame997 Trollz The_squall_hater TheSquallIsaAsshole walsh7840 epsilonlotus blakeisawesome kokinmouth bryankay (50%) Boilpointisgay mrbubblesisgay qqwweerrfftt Our awesome OWNER Marh Quotes Diogee: i would never marry a man unless i had already slept with at least 2 members of his family Diogee: like his brother, dad, cousin, etcDiogee: gotta know if they all have good genital genes Murdvac: Skuzzed, no you wouldn’t. And are you high? Murdvac: Drunk? Murdvac: Sniffing sharpies? Quickpaw: or just stupid? garozerg: i see out of my middle eye garozerg: it is a rare talent the_squall: Bryan, what is that thing you wanted to tell me? walsh7840: that he has a small dick! the_squall: walsh. the_squall: I want you. walsh7840: you want me huh the_squall: -vomits- walsh7840: well i want you the_squall: Not again. . . D: walsh7840: in my pants the_squall: -eats vomit- Spew-spew~the_squall: Ooo, my favorite, walsh. ;D shad0wplad1n: what do you get from phone sex?shad0wplad1n: hearing AIDS the_squall: Nice dress. ;] Allieee: Oh, thanks. (:the_squall: It clashes well with your skin tone. The_Squall: closure <3 Bobby1122: EEWW, DICK bobby1122: 8 > The_squall: Bobby, please stop.bobby1122: but you drew a dick. sgtd34d: Having two combs is badass... tyjaylu: do you know what else is badass DarkRoxas13: me. tyjaylu: no Hulk Hogan Jessica_Rose: o.O DeaDGoD: Maybe 20 years ago DarkRoxas13: =.= tyjaylu: no hes still badass DeaDGoD: Not evenDeaDGoD: You must be high johnalex10: your not dead and i nuked you with a 96 megaton bionuclear warhead? johnalex10: lawl, likea friggin 1 megaton bionuclear warhead would be deadlyjohnalex10: 96 times the power = run around screaming like a little girl. thehiddenself: hey, do you guys want to attract the attention of the NSA? shad0wplad1n: yes. thehiddenself: just for funsies? shad0wplad1n: mhm. littledanno: whos NSA?? Bryankay: you mean NASA thehiddenself: No thehiddenself: the NSA Bryankay: we are going to space shad0wplad1n: nsa... Bryankay: like it or not thehiddenself: drat Bryankay: you ****ing disappoint me thehiddenself: i don't like vacuumsBryankay: i like blowjobs Heffer93: and yah i played pandemic and didnt even try to get the hardest badge Heffer93: was looking at porn and i managed to beat the whole game lmfao shad0wplad1n: lolz. shad0wplad1n: porndemic?Boilingpoint: It is not about beatin it...it is about how fast you do it... Dragonforce997: Mal you change your avatar so many times it's like underwear Allieee: I never make it into these quotes. That would be horrible. Marh: Mal isn't JUST a moderator. He's a goderator ^^ Lazlozania: :[ I don't like all this squallicide talk... TaiMat396: Playing MMOs is bad for your health. Oh, and I *Think* the sky is blueish. LazloZania: Silly trix, I am for squall. olemann92: whatever im not a nurd DarkBaron: colemann ur nurd colemann92: am not i am d and c studentcolemann92: aka dumb as stump Glomple: I'm wondering what I should name my band, any suggestions? Bobby1122: take me from behind! Sesspool: what style is it? AlGrythim: doggy. shad0wplad1n: your napkin of love wiped the sauce of goodness of my face.shad0wplad1n: wait, is it just me, or did that sound wrong? Arctic_angel: they must have named oranges before they named carrots.Arctic_Angel: What's this? "Thats orange...oranges." So what's this? "Oh ****...long and skinny?" skk27: sup googoolyeye: Nothing really, how about you? skk27: no LazloZania: ...no? googoolyeye: Hmm?LazloZania: Best response ever ProphetOfWhy: I totally want to be abra LazloZania: If I get one, you'll be it. LazloZania: I'll name it Prophet LazloZania: Sounds fitting for an AbraLooper: Every dude wishes to be a bra, but it won't happen :'( Gatorguyupnorth: (Flashes Superman logo on T-shirt and pulls mask off face to reveal Tim Tebow) shad0wplad1n: *drops nuke on MalF* shad0wplad1n: BLuduleuduleuduleuduleuduleGatorguyupnorth: (Newsreel rolling) "Only cockroaches and Tim Tebow could withstand the devestating nuclear bomb dropped on MalF. Moving on to baseball..." shad0wplad1n: tim tebow died. ok? Gatorguyupnorth: NEVER! Looper: Not by nukes, though Gatorguyupnorth: Didn't you see the newsreel? shad0wplad1n: it was a 96 kiloton nuke.Gatorguyupnorth: Tim Tebow uses those as water balloons! -CC shad0wpladin, all rights reserved. june 2009- Names used only by permission. Printed by permermission of marh. and teh-squally.If there is any mistakes, or you would like your name removed, whisper to me on my profile. Category:Chat rooms